Dramatic Realizations
by VFSNAKE
Summary: There is no real summary for this is now a two-shot even though it was supposed to be a one-shot. Please review! NOW A THREE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Dramatic Realizations Part 1

Wonder Woman watched beyond the glass, as the Man of Steel known as Superman lied on his back, his body covered in cuts, slashes, and other wounds while being healed by the sunlight generator hanging above his muscled form. The Amazon Princess looked at the man that saved her life (the Gods only how many times) during the various battles they had been in over the years together. It was so difficult to hold back the tears that wanted to escape her right now at what he did for her yet again, as she would have been dead had it not been for his interference in what happened, and nearly dying for the Amazon made of clay.

Originally, it had been a battle with some simple terrorists that had gotten a hold of a nuclear bomb from the black market like all terrorists do, and intend to do something involving holding hostages for ransom with the amount being ten times the amount they spent for it. The terrorists in question had taken a tour group hostage in Paris that was supposed to see France's Museum of Art and were holding them for the ransom of 500 million dollars.

However, what the Justice League didn't know when they interfered with the terrorists plot was that they had somehow gotten a hold of 20 pounds worth of kryptonite placed into the nuclear bomb. During the battle, the terrorist leader had activated the countdown sequence on the warhead that was 30 seconds, and tried to shoot Wonder Woman with her back turned fending of other terrorists. Superman came in at the last moment to grab the bullet inches from her back along the spinal area and Diana was shocked that she had not been able to turn around to block the projectile.

Superman himself looked very angry with the masked terrorist leader, who fired another set of rounds, and they bounced off of the Man of Steel like they did so many others. Even when he moved with incredible speed, Superman's eyes were that of iron, and did not waver when he threw the foolish man into a nearby wall before the terrorist fell to the ground unconscious.

The Man of Steel had known what was contained in the warhead, as he had seen the lead that surrounded the section of the bomb that was now with 10 seconds left counting down to the number 0. He even said so when Batman examined it before telling them there was not enough time to stop the bomb given the time on the timer and the area much less the city was not evacuated to the point of civilians being safe. The power of the nuke much less the radiation that would soon make the place uninhabitable and with only something drastic with mere seconds they had left could save everyone now.

It was then that Superman looked at Diana and the instant she locked eyes with him she knew what he was going to do that would possibly kill him. Diana could still remember her eyes widening and trying to tell him to stop when he was already gone with the nuke in his hands with Batman calling him "a damn fool" while looking up at the hole the Man of Steel made.

Diana tried to pursue, but it was hopeless, as Superman could out fly her as easily as the Flash could outrun a cheetah, and it was in that moment that the Amazon Princess felt something pulsing within her own heart. A feeling that made her call out to Superman using his Kryptonian name in a desperate hope that he would stop to hear her with his hearing and turn back from doing what could cost him his life.

She barely heard Batman activate his ear piece and telling the Watchtower to lock on to Superman's in an attempt to teleport him into the station before the nuke exploded.

In the end however, it was all for not, as the nuke exploded 1 second _after_ Superman got into outer space, and threw it deep into the vast void. The explosion tore into the Man of Steel that covered his body in green radiation with the blast forcing Superman to fall back into the atmosphere and crash into Earth near the English Channel creating a crater that shook the ground throughout Europe itself.

Diana had flown there as fast as the winds could carry her while pray to the Gods that Superman was still alive and could still be saved from death. When she reached the spot Green Arrow had told her Superman had crashed into, the Amazon Princess gasped at the sight of him in the center of the crater he had created, and flew down to his now horribly greenish bloodily battered body. His breathing was shallow, his eyes closed, and his pulse was getting weaker by the second that the man lay in her arms with her doing nothing.

Diana had practically yelled for someone to have them transported to the Watchtower so she could get the Man of Steel treated for his condition knowing that if left untreated for too long, it would be the death of him. No sooner had she yelled out the command did it happen and Diana personally to the medical area of the satellite for treatment.

Now here Diana was, looking on seeing the one man in this world that she could trust to watch her back, and depend on when things get too deep even for her. Kal was her shield, as Diana was his sword, and together they completed each other in a symbiotic cycle that could not be broken so easily.

'At least his body doesn't look so green anymore, but his wounds are still severe from all the kryptonite, and the fall back to Earth didn't help either. Dr. Light said it was even a miracle that Kal had been able to survive either one, as a weaker person wouldn't have, and that had we waited exactly 1 minute later we would have been preparing a funeral for him rather then the solar generator the heal his damaged body,' thought Diana, as she saw Superman's form breathing slowly at an almost deathly pace, and she wished she could go in there to comfort him, but the room he was in was for medical personnel only until his condition was more stabilized, and relocated to a room that people could come visit him in.

"How is he doing?" said Shayera, as she walked up to Diana, and saw the worried look the Amazon Princess had reflecting in the window.

"Better, but it's still slow, and the solar generators are helping too. I've never seen him in such a state as this," said Diana, as she saw his muscled chest rise, and then fall to signify that he was still breathing.

"I know, but he knew there was no other way, and if he hadn't I don't think we would be having this conversation," said Shayera, as she knew that if the nuclear bomb had gone off as intended, countless people would have died, and the world would have lost all of its founding members.

"He shouldn't have to suffer like this," said Diana, as she had seen the monitors reacting to his pain when he was hooked up to it, and saw how they showed that his body was in pure agony.

"He will pull through Diana. He's taken on people like Darkseid, Lex Luthor, and other villains that have popped up over the years. Have faith in him like he would you," said Shayera before patting her friend on the shoulder and left to get some training in for the day.

"May Zeus protect you Kal," said Diana, as she headed to the teleportation unit to head to her Embassy after becoming too emotionally drained to stay on the Watchtower, and tired from all that had happened to her friend she cared about more then anyone else outside of her own family.

(Amazon Embassy-2 Days and 5 Hours Later)

Diana had fallen asleep in her bed tossing and turning with the nightmares that plagued her mind with her visiting Superman's grave after being killed during his recovery from the incident with the terrorists. In each nightmare that hit her, Diana felt this feeling of regret for something she couldn't understand like she wanted to tell him something, but didn't know what it was, and it bothered the Amazon Princess even further.

When she woke up with a start, Diana found she was breathing heavily, and looked at the time seeing it was late in the morning. She let out a sigh, as she turned on the TV to see the news report of what happened to Superman, and how there were rumors of him being dead with no comment from any of the members of the Justice League. After turning the TV off, Diana went to take a shower, then got dressed in her usual Wonder Woman attire before she contacted Mr. Terrific to beam her up to the Watchtower, and let her pay a visit to Kal once more.

When she arrived on the station, Diana felt nervous in seeing the Man of Steel again, as if the nightmares she had were in fact real, or that they were premonitions of what was to happen later on. When she went to Superman's assigned room, Diana let out a gasp of surprise when she saw it was empty, and it looked like he had never been in there at all.

'Where was Superman? Where was his body? Did he die? Why wasn't I told he had been moved from here?' thought Diana, as her mind raced with several different possibilities now running through her head, and it was making her heart race with her breathing had increased greatly.

"Hey Diana! How ar-HEY!" said Flash, as Diana grabbed him, and slammed him into the wall looking at him with cold eyes that made the fastest man alive feel very slow at the moment.

"Where is Kal?!" said Diana, as she was in no mood for his innuendos, his wise cracking, and if he even did either she swore by Hera that she would make sure that he would never be able to run as fast as before.

"Supes? He left to head home to rest in that Fortress of Solitude of his in order to make a full recovery. Went their yesterday when he was given approval from the doctors to leave for a few days time off. It's overdue if you ask me. I heard from Bats that his other life he lives has been very scarce as of late," said Flash, as he had been seeing more of the Man of Steel, then that of the Clark Kent, and it was quite a surprise to those that knew of his other life.

Not wasting further time dealing with Flash, Diana teleported down to Earth, and flew to the North Pole to visit Kal at his home. There were 3 different entrances that the Man of Steel possessed with one being the main door with his symbol on it, the deep underwater entrance that could kill any normal person within seconds, and the third was the secret entrance that was disguised using Kryptonian holographic technology that projected the appearance that there was a wall of ice that blended perfectly around the Fortress while hiding the secret door behind it. Of course, to ensure security with the last entrance, only someone among the Original Seven could access it with their own access code.

Something that Diana was grateful for in this case since she was the only one besides Shayera, Batman, and Green Lantern of the Original Seven who could make it here without freezing to death shortly after arriving. Not only that, but she was the only one that ever visited him here, and found herself becoming more impressed with the Fortress every time she visited.

Diana remembered how she told her Mother of the Fortress of Solitude that Kal had made to hold the various technological treasures, the near extinct animals from various planets, and many other wonders to be kept safe from Man's World grasp until they were ready for it. The Queen of the Amazons was a little suspicious of her daughter with how she spoke of the Man of Steel and even more when she learned she was the only one to visit him the most there. Diana of course caught onto her Mother's suspicions and assured her Mother that nothing had happened when she visited Kal on several separate occasions.

Looking back on it, Diana could almost life right about now, and she was sure Kal would too if she explained it to him. However, that could wait until _after_ she saw Superman, and made sure he was doing all right while resting at his home in the Arctic.

When she entered the Fortress, she found Kal's loyal canine companion Krypto happy to see her having sensed her presence before she even landed on the ice, and was happy to see the Amazon Princess. Diana herself was pleased to see the white dog was happy in meeting her, as it signified that Kal was okay since Krypto was very protective of his Master, and only those worthy to share his affection with the Man of Steel were welcome in his home.

Strangely enough, only Diana was deemed worthy among all of Kal's friends, and even family members of being worthy of entering the Fortress of Solitude in Krypto's eyes. It was as if the dog had declared Diana his second Master among Superman's inner circle of people close to him.

"Hi Krypto! How's Kal? Has he been resting?" said Diana, as she ran her hands through the dogs white fur making the dog easily submit to her touches, which was probably one of the reasons why the dog loved her so much, and trusted her without question when she visited the Man of Steel.

"Arf! Bark!" said Krypto, which to Diana meant "yes he is", and the whimper the dog gave afterwards told the Amazon Princess the dog was concerned for his Master.

"Don't worry Krypto. Kal is a strong person, but just to be sure, I'm going to go check on him, and see if he needs help in recovering," said Diana, who got another set of barks from Krypto, and the dog licking her face to show he appreciated it.

Smiling down at the dog, Diana petted Krypto a few more time before heading towards Kal's room, and opened it slightly to look in the room to see the Man of Steel sleeping shirtless with an exhausted look on his face. He looked to be in pain despite his lack of greenish skin and the various wounds that once covered his upper torso being nearly gone with only a few marks left on his well muscled body.

Closing the door fully, Diana decided that she should come back another time to visit Kal when he was awake, and ask him how he was doing. When she turned around, Diana saw Krypto look at her with a pleading look, and he even whimpered too like he didn't want her to leave his Master in his current condition.

"Greetings Wonder Woman," said Kal-Ex, as the robot appeared before Diana, as he was expecting to see her when her earpiece gave off the signal of her arrival, and decided to greet her.

"Hello Kal-Ex. How is Kal doing? He looks a bit better, but I see he's still in pain," said Diana, as she knew that Kal-Ex would know, and would trust her with the information.

"Yes. The kryptonite that hit Kal-El was quite a lot to do this much damage to him much less his body and it will take quite a bit of time for him to recover," said Kal-Ex, as he lead her to one of labs that handled Kryptonian physiology, and showed her Superman's condition when he first arrived.

"How much longer before Kal is back to normal?" said Diana, as she looked at all the different data on the screen in front of her, and her heart ached at seeing just how badly he was weakened because of this.

"It is hard to say. Even with the data collected by Kal-El himself, I have found that his physiology is most unique to that of others, and since he is the only Kryptonian left in the known Universe makes things a bit...difficult," said Kal-Ex, as Superman's body, and the genetics of Kal-El were unique to most races that still remembered Krytponians years past.

"Isn't there anyway to speed up the recovery process?" said Diana, as she looked at the robotic creation that was basically the butler of the Fortress.

"No. Kal-El's physiology allows him to absorb solar energy, which give him the ability to heal faster when exposed to it when injured, but even he can absorb only so much of it before he has to stop, and simply rely on resting in order to let the energy he absorbs to do the rest," said Kal-Ex, as the robot escorted her back to the main room, and Krypto was there to greet them while being affectionate to Diana.

"Kal's not in any serious danger, right?" said Diana, as she didn't want any unforeseen complications from springing up, and causing him problems.

"Not at the moment, but then again Kal-El has never been hit with this much kryptonite before, and will need to be put under close observation," said Kal-Ex, as the robot was also unsure of Superman's condition, and would need to keep the Man of Steel under close observation.

"If it's all right with you if I come back a little later to check up on him Kal-Ex?" said Diana, as she knew that when Kal wasn't around, and/or weakened while in the Fortress it was up to Kal-Ex to make decisions.

"Of course. I happen to know that Kal-El enjoys your company and misses you long after you leave," said Kal-Ex though he didn't know he wasn't supposed to say the last part.

"Really? I know I was good company, but I didn't know he missed my company when I left," said Diana, as she felt heat rise to her face, and wondered why she felt it in the first place?

"Yes, he once told me how special you were to him because you are possibly the only one he can truly relate to, and understand him sometimes better then he does himself," said Kal-Ex, as he had been told this many times by the Man of Steel, but under the pretense that it was _never_ to be _told_ to Diana, and that it be one of his more private moments.

'He said that?' thought Diana, as her blush increased further, and she looked over at the room where the Man of Steel was sleeping.

"I shall await your arrival the next time you return to the Fortress," said Kal-Ex, as he had other duties to attend to, and went to do them while Diana was left in her own train of thoughts concerning what Kal-Ex told her.

(Themyscira-3 Days Later)

"Are you certain of this Diana?" said Hippolyta, as she walked with her daughter along the beach finding the walks with her daughter to be most pleasant, and felt they were long overdue.

"Yes. I want to take some herbs that we have and use them to help Superman recover from his current condition. I know he's been seeing if certain plant life could be helpful against such a condition he is in now and I know that I could possibly help him recover faster with my help," said Diana, as she had told her Mother what happened with Kal, and him nearly dying to save them all.

"Very well. Go to the Healing Isle to get what you need from Epione to help with healing Superman of his ailment. While I do not approve of you being out in Man's World while surrounded by their evil, I feel that we owe Superman a great deal of for protecting you, and the world itself from being ruined by the evil men around you create," said Hippolyta looking at her daughter and seeing her smiling with a light in her eyes the Queen had not seen in a long time.

"Thank you Mother! I know you distrust men after what happened during your time, but not all men are evil, and if there is one man you can trust it is Kal," said Diana, as she knew that ever since she left for Man's World, her Mother had been very concerned, and even more so when the Queen saw some the battles through the magic pool.

The evils of the world.

The evils of men.

And the fight against those that were good.

'After what I've seen and what you've told me my daughter I'm beginning to suspect that there is much more to this relationship with Superman then you say,' thought Hippolyta, as she hugged her daughter before Diana flew off, and headed to the Healing Isle.

All the Queen could do was wait to see what happened next.

(Fortress of Solitude-4 Hours Later)

Diana flew in the same entrance as before into the home of Superman and saw Kal-Ex was again there to greet her along with an excited Krypto at seeing the Amazon Princess. After greeting the two while being told that the Man of Steel was asleep by Kal-Ex, who was given the herbs to mix into a drink to help with Kal's condition, Diana flew over to Superman's bedroom, and entered quietly to see him looking slightly better.

'Poor Kal. Everyone sees him as this seemingly invincible person, but what they don't see is a man, who can only take so much, and then fall from what he does best. Even with the Justice League, Kal tries to protect the planet the most, and he puts the whole weight of the world on his shoulders,' thought Diana, as she sat on the edge of the bed, and put her hand on his chin that now sported quite the bit of black hair on it to form a beard.

Oh how she loved the beard he came back with after what happened with his return from supposed death after everyone thought Toyman had kill him. She wouldn't deny the fact that she had desired to run her hands through the fur on his face and wonder if it had the same smooth feel of his hair. While the main on his face wasn't as long as the one he had before, it still felt nice to touch, and compared to his hair it had the same quality feel to it.

"Mistress Diana, I have the drink you wished for me to prepare," said Kal-Ex coming into the room and saw Diana remove her hand from his face while a blush adorned hers.

"Please Kal-Ex, address me as Princess Diana, and even then I wish for you to just call me Diana," said Diana, as she had been over this several times with the robot, and still the machine's A.I. couldn't understand what she wanted to that degree.

"So you have told me before, but Kal-El sees you as a second owner of his home, and has stated as such in his final wishes when he passed on," said Kal-Ex, as he had been there recording the Man of Steel's last wishes some time ago after what happened on several near death situations, and the last Kryptonian wanted to leave something for the people in his life.

"What did you say?" said Diana, as she wasn't sure she heard the robot right, and needed to hear him tell her again.

"After so many near death situations, Kal-El has decided to leave something for all those close to him, and left you his home away from home since he feels you are the only one worthy to have his possessions that others would abuse should they have them. He knows you will not abuse the vast wealth of knowledge that has been brought here and with your immunity to the cold makes things even better too," said Kal-Ex, as few could come to the arctic, and fewer could even tolerate the cold.

In that moment, Diana was left completely speechless, as she knew many individuals in this world along with others would kill to have even a sample if just barely a fraction of the technology stored here, and the exotic animals that lived here with the Man of Steel. Looking back at the sleeping man that had secretly declared her the owner of his home upon his death, Diana was stunned at what Kal had done, and nearly got lost in thought to the point that she nearly lost the drink Kal-Ex handed to her.

"Diana?" said Kal, as he opened his eyes after his mind registered that someone was in his room, and by the sound of it...was female?

"Kal! Sorry for waking you. I originally came to check up on you at the Watchtower, but Flash said you went home, and I wanted to see if I could help with your recovery," said Diana, as she put the cup to his lips, and he drank it down slowly finding it had a unique taste to it.

"Thanks Diana," said Superman softly, as he still felt pain, but the liquid he drank had a numbing affect, and was slowly taking it away.

"No problem Kal. Just rest like you have been doing. The drink I gave you is made from the herbs from Themyscira and will further help in healing you," said Diana before she did something neither of the two were expecting her to do.

She kissed him affectionately on the forehead.

'Did she just do that?' thought Superman, as he had the decency to blush, but held his tongue, and saw her doing the same on both counts.

'Did I just do that?' thought Diana, as she felt her blush on her face, and wondered what God or Goddess possessed her to do that.

Before anyone could say anything else, Krypto came into the room, and leaped onto the bed licking both their face while barking happily at the two. Kal groaned at his dog's immense affection while Diana was stunned by it and after shooing the dog away did the two superheroes start laughing at the situation with both of them with dog slobber on their faces.

"Well, hopefully Krypto's saliva has properties to help me healer faster too," said Kal making the two of them laugh further at the poor joke, but still it was enough to make them laugh, and the mood did seem right for it before the laughter died down with both of them being silent.

"Kal, I've been thinking over the past couple days about us, and I wanted to know what you think of me? On a personal level," said Diana seeing Kal look at her with a blush on his face and looking a bit sheepish since he was basically helpless against her depending on what he said to her.

God only knew what Diana's Mother would do to him if he said the wrong thing.

"Personally? Personally, I think you're the most perfect woman that ever lived. Not to sound offensive to your Gods or anything Diana, but if you were an actual Goddess I would worship you, and protect you with every fiber of my being," said Superman, who like Diana had not come to realized the side effects of the drink she gave him, and was speaking to her without knowing it.

The drink's side effect was telling the truth.

'Did he just say that?' thought Diana, as the blush on her face from his words made her feel like she was be gently touched by the sun itself, and it was stirring something more inside of her.

'Did I just say that? Is it because of the drink she gave me? No, it couldn't be since I have been feeling better ever since I drank it, and Diana would never intentionally give me any form of truth serum since she knows I'm truthful with her,' thought Kal, as he still cannot believe he just said all that to Diana's face, and was hoping it didn't ruin their friendship.

Standing up from the bed, Diana looked away from Kal, and looked into the mirror on the room wall seeing her face now had a very impressive shade of red on it. She felt her heart was now beating much faster and her pulse quickening like some love sick school girl. At least that was how some of the other women of the Justice League described it back when they asked each other about their first crushes or dates.

"Would you like some privacy?" said Kal-Ex, as he was watching the exchange, and had noticed that there was something going on between the two of them.

"YES!" said both Kal and Diana though the latter of the two speaking louder though they were sure Kal-Ex heard both of them speak.

"As you wish. Come Krypto, the Masters wish to be left alone," said Kal-Ex knowing that while the dog had no love for him, he would obey the robot knowing that if their Masters wished them to leave the dog would obey.

The dog whined at leaving the two people it recognized as its Masters, but obeyed the robot nonetheless, and followed it out of the room.

"So...," said Diana, as she turned to face Superman, who was slowly sitting up from his bed, and looked at her.

"How long have I kept this inside?" said Kal, as he asked Diana's question for her, and she nodded after he spoke.

'That would be a good start,' thought Diana, as she did want to know, and only Kal had the answers to it.

"Ever since I was sent into the future after what Toyman did, and Savage went into detail about how he killed you all. When he got to killing you, something inside of me had just snapped, and I...I wanted to kill him so badly. After that, I suspected my heart was trying to tell me something important, and so when I came back I let things play out in my life to see if it would tell me anything," said Kal, as he sat back against the pillows of his bed, and looked at Diana's now glowing form.

"But what about Lois? I know you too are together and I don't want to come between the two of you," said Diana, as she knew that the two were in a relationship, and while she was flattered that Kal thought of her in such a way Lois came first.

"Haven't you or any of the others been wondering why I have been more Superman and being Clark Kent less," said Kal, as he saw her eyes widen, and the realization struck like one of Zeus's lightning bolts.

"You and Lois ended the relationship?" said Diana, as she was surprised since she always thought that the two had some chemistry together even if it was bit strange in her eyes, and there were times Amazon Princess questioned the trust Lois had for the Man of Steel.

"Yeah. I told her about my secret identity, but had J'onn was in the distance to watch her reaction, and to tell me what she was thinking. She didn't take it very well in the fact that the very person she was secretly dating was also her partner at the _Daily Planet_, and that I kept it from her all this time. I asked her what she would have done if I had told her not long after we met and she said she would have been more understanding. J'onn said that was a lie and she would have used it in her story while taking all the credit in getting to know the real identity of the Man of Steel. Not only that, but Lois would have wanted me to be 'more human', and respond more to being called Clark rather then Kal. It was like she could only deal with half of what I was, but not the other half, and Lois felt I had some kind of obligation to make it up to her in some way. I told her, I can't change in the way she wants because the world needed me the way I am, and she said I was being too noble. I think she was getting tired of me being just a 'Boy Scout' and be more selfish with what I wanted for all the times I've saved countless worlds," said Kal, as he let out a sigh, and remembered how Lois was trying to pressure him into changing into the way she wanted him to.

"I always thought it gave you a sense of character and leadership," said Diana, as she had seen the good in Lois, but it was shrouded by her usual straight to the point commanding attitude she got from her Army General of a Father.

"Lois thought it made me too soft. She never said it, but J'onn told me those were her thoughts, and it made me regret telling Lois since she just couldn't handle the news," said Kal, as he looked remotely guilty, and it was then Diana understood what he had J'onn do next.

"You had him enter Lois's mind and remove the moment where you told her about your secret identity," said Diana, as she was surprised that Kal did it, and saw the guilt worsen on his face.

"Yeah. Trust me when I say I hesitated more then once in giving that order to J'onn and he'll tell you it was quite a bit. Even Lois wondered why I had a distracted look on my face and thought there was a crime happening somewhere in Metropolis. When J'onn finished, I told Lois that it was over between us, and that I was sorry for ending it the way I did. Since then I haven't been Clark for so long and just enough so I won't get fired by taking long distance stories overseas that will make sure Perry think twice before ending my career," said Kal, as he sighed once again, and looked away from Diana's shocked face.

"There is nothing wrong with what you did Kal. Lois is-well _can_ be a strong women, but in some cases she is too strong in certain areas, and drives people away from her that won't see things like she does," said Diana, as she knew that Lois was very headstrong, and felt that she should grab the bull by the horns while trying to show everyone that her way of doing things was right.

"I agree. Lois is a good person, but her stubbornness was always a problem, and I had hoped as our relationship progressed she would stop being so stubborn in that way. What about you? What you and Bruce?" said Kal, as he saw Diana now look away in thought, and knew that while it wasn't any of his business he felt he had to know about them.

"Bruce is too dark. At first, I was attracted to both of you for your unique qualities, and when I learned about Lois I focused on Bruce more. Bruce had his warrior spirit in him to do what no one else could do with or without powers, but the man would shut everyone off when it came to his personal life, and would only hurt anyone he was romantically attached to. I care about Bruce and I always will, but not in a way that could be on such a deep level," said Diana, as she looked at Kal, who nodded his head in understanding, and she wondered if this was what he realized with Lois.

"It's amazing how things turn out as they do. I once thought I would be with Lois until she died of old age, but after what happened with us before, I don't see it happening, and since then I've been coping with it ever since. To let my bleeding heart heal," said Kal, as he looked at Diana, who nodded in understanding since she thought once the same way about Bruce, and how she would be with him until he too died of old age.

"Now I think I know why Gods do not fall in love with mortals. When they do, they feel pain, and pain is not something a God wants to feel," said Diana, as she had heard the tales of Gods bedding mortals, but never being with one romantically to the point where it ended happily, and the relationship ended correctly.

"Because if they feel pain, then they may hate their immortality, and may try to destroy themselves in the process," said Kal, as he understood the concept like Diana did, and she nodded again in agreement with him.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me? Despite the fact that even you one day may die from old age," said Diana, as she knew that eventually Kal would age, and one day would die like any mortal despite the powers of the sun keeping him remarkably young.

"I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about it. What about you? Has the thought of being in a relationship with me ever occurred in your mind even after you knew about Lois?" said Kal, as he did want to know if she had feelings for him despite Lois, and after she learned of the relationship being over.

"Well...I must admit in the beginning I was tempted to _explore_ the natures of courting with you since you are not like other men that would use me just for my body like so many did with my Sisters years ago. Though my Mother would not approve me being with a man whether it was you or Bruce since she has been very distrustful of men since Hercules betrayed her. Still, I know you are not an evil man, and do not play with other people's hearts like others would so I think Mother would make an exception in your case," said Diana, as she felt her heart beating faster, and while she was excited to be in a relationship with Kal...the Man of Steel still had to get the strict Queen of the Amazon's approval.

'Getting Queen Hippolyta's approval to date Diana. I almost wish I could face Doomsday again. Almost,' thought Kal, as he knew that the Queen of the Amazons was not going to simply say "yes you may date my daughter", and would more then likely behead him if she had the chance.

How was he going to get out of this?

(Themyscira-3 Days Later)

"Courting? You? With a male? Whom?" said Hippolyta, as she looked at her daughter now staring back at her in her quarters looking over petitions, and various papers that told what was needed to keep the island the way it was now.

"Kal-El or as you may know him as Superman," said Diana, as she saw her Mother tense at that, and both knew why.

It was because Superman looked very similar to Hercules with only some of the various powers being similar, but the differences were not what bothered the Queen, and her daughter knew that.

"I feared this day would come while you spent your days in Man's World. It was bad enough that you felt something in the beginning for that man with the symbol of the bat on his chest, but now someone with powers that are similar, and could rival that of a God is something else altogether. You know what happened with Hercules and how he used his powers against your Sisters to force us further into submission after we were drugged. I do not want a repeat of history with what happened to us to happen to you at the hands of this man," said Hippolyta, as her face was hard as steel, and her eyes showed how she did not approve of such a courting.

"Mother please! Give Kal a chance. If it wasn't for him, I would not be here right now, and neither would a city's worth of people," said Diana, as she had already explained the nature of Kal's injuries to her Mother, and how he saved her during the battle from being injured.

"Perhaps, but I will wish to speak to him myself to gauge him for myself, and whether or not he is indeed worthy of courting you," said Hippolyta, as she wanted to meet the man that her daughter speaks so fondly of, and wishes to court.

"Thank you Mother! I just need a few more days until Kal is ready to travel here," said Diana, as she had seen that while Kal was getting better, he still needed constant bed rest, and couldn't get out of bed unless absolutely necessary.

(2 Days Later)

The Invisible Jet landed on Themyscira gently like a feather on the island before the ramp descended to let Wonder Woman and Superman walk down the ramp. On this occasion, Diana wore a Greek dress she had from the Embassy, and Kal was wearing the traditional Kryptonian clothes he had acquired during his time being imprisoned by the intergalactic collector.

"Queen Hippolyta, it's an honor to meet you," said Kal, as he was helped down the ramp, and held closely by Diana since his body was still recovering though the body wasn't as in pain like it was before.

"Hello Superman. My daughter has told me a lot about you and how you helped save her recently from certain doom that resulted in your near death as well," said Hippolyta, as she didn't like the way the two were so close, but from what Diana told her, the Man of Steel was still in pain after the drink she made wore off, and the Queen of the Amazons trusted her daughter in keeping the closeness only as a means to help the Kryptonian.

Nothing more.

"Taking a nuclear bomb filled with kryptonite is not something I want to do any time soon, but if it helps save Diana, I would do it all again without hesitation, and give my life if I have to," said Kal, as he meant every word of it, and hoped Hippolyta believed that he would do it again to save Diana.

Her face was unreadable.

"Many have said such things Superman, but I find that many have yet to uphold their public vow, and while you may have protected my daughter not that long ago...I wonder how long you are able to keep it?" said Hippolyta, as she saw her daughter scowl at her, and Superman's eyes seem hurt filled.

"Mother! Stop trying to insult and belittle Kal. Can't you see it took him a quite the effort to even make the trip here considering his condition? It took a great deal of time and medical means to have him recover up to this point. He almost died," said Diana, as she had tried to convince her Mother that Kal deserved some if not all her respect, and at least smile at them.

"I'm sure. Though with you nursing him back to health, I have no doubt that he was less in pain, and more in pleasure," said Hippolyta making the two blushing and Diana was now wishing her Mother didn't know anything.

"Of all the horrible things to say to us, you would accuse Kal of faking, and assume we were having sexual relations. To think, I told Kal how honorable you would be in telling you of our desire to court, and you would be civil. If this is how you are going to treat us, then we might as well leave, and be in a loving relationship _without_ your permission," said a now furious Diana, who turned to leave with Kal, but found Kal wasn't moving, and was still staring at a shock Hippolyta.

"Before we go I want to say something to you Queen Hippolyta and I hope you when I've finished that you realize just how much I love your daughter," said Kal, as he gave Diana's hand a firm squeeze, and still kept his eyes on the still shocked Hippolyta.

"Kal?" said Diana, as she wondered what he was saying, and seeing the sweat falling down his forehead.

He was really pushing himself more then either of them thought.

"I love your daughter Queen Hippolyta and I don't care who disapproves of it. You, your Sisters, and even the Gods themselves you follow for guidance will not stop me _ever_ as long as I draw breath in loving Diana. And there is not a single being in this world, in any Galaxy, and the Universe itself that is going to stand in my way of making Diana happy," said Kal, as he was breathing heavily now, and nearly collapsed if it weren't for Diana holding onto him before she helped him walk towards to the Invisible Jet.

"I'm sorry Kal. We weren't ready to come here. We need to get you home for more rest," said Diana, as she thought about how she had worried about his condition on the way over, and suspected that the damage done to him was worse then she thought it originally was.

"It's all right Diana. Just being able to express myself like that and show how much I care about you was well worth it. Besides, I like your bedside manner, and your Mother's own accusations don't sound so bad actually," said Kal making Diana blush and she had to resist the urge to punch him because of his condition.

"If you were healthier I would hurt you," said Diana, as she saw him chuckle again, and then wince in pain from the aching areas of his body.

"You can save that for later, but for now let's head back to the Fortress, and get me under some solar lights," said Kal tiredly, as he gave her a kiss on the lips, and not really caring that Hippolyta saw it along with some of the other Amazons on the island.

"You'll get yourself beheaded before we leave," said Diana, as she had every right to blush at the moment, and increased their walking speed a little.

"Diana wait!" said Hippolyta, as she ran towards them, but the two were already more then halfway up the ramp, and only Diana looked back to stare at her Mother with a serious look on her face.

"No Mother, I won't wait. You had your chance to be civil with Kal, but instead you were insulting, and made false accusations without even getting to know the man that I care about. Maybe one day we will come back to Themyscira and see if you understand just how much I love Kal. Until then, I have no intention of coming back unless I have to, and hope that the Gods that blessed me will respect my decision to follow my heart into doing what I feel is right," said Diana, as she got both herself, and Kal onto the ship before closing the ramp with the Invisible Jet taking off moments later leaving a stunned Hippolyta along with her Sisters behind.

"I'm sorry Diana," said Kal, as he sat in his chair, and looked at her with sad eyes since he had basically ripped Diana away from her own Mother.

"No! You have nothing to apologize for Kal. My Mother can be stubborn sometimes, as she feels that men are nothing, but horrible creatures that destroy all they touch, and can't possibly have any goodness in them when the one I love is the exception to all she taught me years ago. She cannot even trust the judgment of her own daughter in following one's heart and feels she needs to criticize you, even when she knows from what I tell her that you are a good person Kal. I love my Mother, but if she cannot see what it is I see in you, then I can't be on that island right now, and only after things have calmed down will we return to see if my Mother understands what it is I have done. No, what _we _have done," said Diana, as she did look serious for a moment, but calmed down, and looked at Kal with loving eyes.

"You're Mother will come around Diana. She loves you with all her heart, as any Mother would their daughter, and I know Hippolyta will admit she was wrong in what she did," said Kal, as he put a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her with warm caring eyes.

Diana smiled back before giving him a kiss on the lips, as they headed to the Fortress of Solitude, and spend some special quality time together.

(Fortress of Solitude-3 Hours Later)

"How are you feeling Kal?" said Diana, as she saw him in his underwear hovering in a circular glass bubble while being bombarded by intense artificial sunlight that would further restore him back to his physical peak.

"Better. Though I am feeling a little exposed with you staring at me," said Kal smirking, as he saw Diana blush, and she turned her head when she realized she was staring at _all_ of Kal with even his boxers doing little to hide a certain part of his body.

Man of Steel indeed.

"Honestly Kal, what would your poor Mother say if you talked like that around her?" said Diana, as she tried to focus on the man's readings in front of her on the screen, and not the nearly naked physic that had been in her line of sight mere seconds ago.

"First, my Mother wouldn't find out because you wouldn't tell her since were both adults talking like adults should when alone with each other. Second, Ma would most likely just want to know when she can expect Grandkids. Third, I can tell by your blush, and your rapidly beating heart that you enjoy it," said Kal making Diana's blush increase several fold, and she turned to him with a surprise since she forgot his hearing was still pretty good right now.

"Kal!" said Diana, as she had to fight the urge to get him out of that glass chamber, and give him a punch right in the ribs where he was still injured.

Of course, such a thing was certainly not the nature of a woman, and not the way of an Amazon blessed by Athena herself.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just thought a good bit of humor would lighten the mood with everything and you can't deny it didn't work," said Kal, who saw her grin at him, and shake her head before looking back at the screen wondering how the Man of Steel could speak in such a manner, and know just how to push her buttons...in a good way.

'True, but I'm not going to admit it, and I'm not going to make it show so long as I can help it,' thought Diana, as she saw his condition was improving nicely, and few more hours he would nearly be back to normal.

'I can't believe I'm talking like this to Diana, but it seems so right when I talk to her, and I always had to be careful with Lois because she was always so...verbally sensitive. With Diana, I feel more _relaxed_, and I can be more expressive with her without having her try to scold me like she was my keeper,' thought Kal, as he looked at her through the glass, and wondered what it would be like to finally settle down with a woman he could truly love without the fear of destroying her with his strength.

That was always the case with Lois.

There had been a few occasions when he and Lois had been intimate, only for him to hold back so much of his strength, and having to rest when Lois couldn't take anymore when he could still...well keep going to put it bluntly. He wasn't a needy man and never would be, but Kal was a man that needed a woman of his caliber to match him in terms of speed, strength, and endurance during such an intimate relations.

Only Diana had those qualities and those weren't the things that attracted him to her.

(2 Hours Later)

Kal was now sitting under the covers of his bed feeling better from the sun light he was hit with held Diana, who was also under the covers wearing a nightgown, and resting her head on his chest while holding onto him like there was no tomorrow. Ever since she had seen Kal nearly nude while being hit with solar energy, Diana had been fighting her more womanly urges to become intimate with the Man of Steel, and had to hold herself off from doing taking him in his bed. She wasn't the only one either, as Kal had more then once been eyeing her figure, and Diana knew that he wanted to wait a little longer until his body was back to 100 percent since that would make the moment all the more special for her.

"Diana," said Kal, as he turned his head to face her, and she looked up slightly at him.

"Yes Kal," said Diana in a dazed like state, as she was loving how his muscles felt under her fingers, and would occasionally squeeze him to feel them.

"Out of curiosity, is it possible for you to have kids?" said Kal, as he saw Diana's focus come back to him, and his stated question.

"Kids? I don't know. To be honest, I never thought about it since I was made from clay, and do not have the usual cycles that normal women do. On the other hand, one of the Gods that blessed me was Aphrodite the Goddess of Fertility, and she could have given me the means to have children. Why? What if I couldn't? Would you still wish to be with me?" said Diana, as she knew that he was the last Kryptonian of his kind, and keeping a race alive required both compatible genders to work for it.

Though Diana would never consider it work and she knew Kal wouldn't either.

"Of course I would. Even if I die without a means to carry on the Kryptonian name, I can still leave behind some form of a legacy, and know that I entrusted it to the only woman that would cherish it as if it was an actual child," said Kal pulling Diana closer and kissed her forehead.

Diana's heart was ready to burst then and there with joy at Kal's admission that whether or not they could have children together he would be with her to the end of his days. She moved her head higher and kissed him right on the lips while moving on top of him with her hands now on his shoulders.

'To hell with waiting!' thought Diana, as she thought of the dream back in the Embassy of her standing over his grave, the memory of her Mother scolding them under the false pretense of them having sexual relations while kissing him aggressively to ensure herself that this was not a dream, and the fact that Kal was underneath her being kissed like he had never been kissed before also was the final straw that broke the camels back in terms of restraint.

Meanwhile Kal himself was slightly stunned by this, but went along with it since this was Diana's choice, and hand his hands on her thighs.

"Diana, are you sure you want to-UMPH!" said Kal, as he had cut off the kiss to ask his question, and was soon silenced by Diana putting her lips on his with her tongue down his throat.

"I can't wait any longer Kal. Every second I feel without feeling your skin next to mine is worse then being in the deep pit of Tartarus with Hades. I love you Kal, you love me, we have known each other for years now, and I can tell that _both_ of us need this right now," said Diana, as she began to grind against him, and found she was more then accurate about him needing this while his hands on her thighs went a bit south to cup her rear.

"You've read my mind. Are you sure that's not an ability you were blessed with?" said Kal, as he continued kissing her, and was matching her aggressiveness with his own.

To hell with waiting for 100 percent, he could call this as a physical therapy sessions, and Diana was the beautiful physical therapist that could make a paraplegic in a wheelchair rise to greet her.

"I don't know. Let's..._test_ it and find out," said Diana, as her hands left his shoulders, and moved down his abs to feel his muscles that came to him naturally that had strengthened from years of heroism.

"Yes. Lets," said Kal, as he moved quickly while being on top, and moved to show he wasn't submissive in this causing Diana to let out a squeal of delight that made the last Kryptonian long after her more.

It would be a very long test before they stopped.

(A/N: First, I want to say that I hope this was to everyone's liking, and that it was good because I really take pride in my work. Second, I know many of you think what out noble boy scout that is the Man of Steel did concerning Lois was partially cruel, but let's face it, Lois is overbearing on all fronts, and I while that may not be the case for some of you it is for me. Sorry if the way I wrote Lois is off to some of you or that you dislike how she was portrayed in her relationship with Superman. It's just how I see her most of the time. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Dramatic Realizations Part 2

Hippolyta looked up at the large Estate of Wayne Manor, as she found it to be impressive in its own way, and with her royal guard stood in front of the massive door before giving the wooden entry way several hard knocks. It had been several long _painful _years now since the Queen of the Amazons had last spoken with her daughter, as the two had what Man's World would have called a "falling out", and the Amazons own Princess had no intentions of returning home. At least, until Hippolyta admitted that she was wrong about Diana's choice in a male suitor known to many around the world, and the Universe as Superman.

During that time, Hippolyta had tried to be strong in regards to what she had done, and asked the Gods to help her in bringing her daughter back. However, as the weeks, the Months, and finally the years past before her, Hippolyta knew that she needed to try a different approach in understanding Diana's decision, and there was only person in Man's World that could help her.

Bruce Wayne. Also known as the Batman.

Hippolyta had known about the man's secret for some time, but had never had any need such knowledge to help her in this situation, and only now did the Queen find herself in such a situation. With her daughter using the Invisible Jet, Hippolyta had to have a spare one made in order to get to her current destination in front of Wayne Manor, and needed to speak to Bruce Wayne to get some form of insight into her daughter's decision.

"Are you sure we should be here my Queen?" said Phillipus, as she saw her Queen focus on the door in front of her, and wondered if this was a good idea.

"There is only one person aside from my daughter's lover that understands her and it is this man," said Hippolyta, as she heard the door in front of her make a noise before it opened to reveal Alfred Pennyworth, and his calm face as he had seen just about every kind of guest that had entered Wayne Manor.

"Hello. Welcome to Wayne Manor your Highness," said Alfred, as opened the door further to let the group of Amazons through, and shut the door when they all entered.

"You have been expecting us?" said Phillipus, as she kept her eyes sharp for any kind of surprise attack, and so did the other Royal Guards with the Queen.

"For some time actually. Master Bruce knows about the...incident that happened back on your island concerning Mister Kal-El and Princess Diana. He has long suspected that you your Highness would seek a way to either find your daughter or try to understand why she made her decision," said Alfred, as he walked in front of them towards the very large common room where many parties were centered.

"The man you serve is very smart and cunning warrior from what we Amazons have been told. I must admit I was surprised Diana did not fall for him," said Hippolyta before she saw Bruce Wayne waiting for them with a calm yet serious look on his face.

"Diana didn't fall for me because I am not someone she could fall for and enjoy being in a relationship with," said Bruce, as he walked up to Hippolyta, and bowed respectfully to the Queen.

"And why is that if I may ask Mr. Wayne?" said Hippolyta, as saw down in a comfortable chair, and her guards standing beside her while keeping an eye out for anything.

"Because I'm not the kind of person that had long lasting relationships with anyone. If I did, all I would accomplish is breaking your daughter's heart, and in return you would have come here to break me," said Bruce with a small smile, as he saw the Queen nod at that last part since she would have, and made sure it was a painful death.

"But Kal-El is worthy?" said Hippolyta, as she saw Bruce nod, and Alfred coming in with some tea for both parties.

"Kal-El is a good trustworthy friend your Highness. There is no other man in this world or even in the Universe who is more worthy of your daughter then him. I've been in my fair share of relationships, as it comes with my cover to disguise what it is I do at night, and I have been able to read people since I first started being the Batman. When I see those two together, I see soul mates that should not be denied their happiness, and I can only pity those that would even try to destroy what they have for whatever reason there is to try," said Bruce, as he took a sip of the tea in front of him that Alfred made while the Queen looked at the tea, and then back at him before taking a small sip of it herself.

Past memories made her cautious of accepting drinks from others and even more so from men.

"Would any of you like some tea as well?" said Alfred, as he had some more cups in case they would like some, and they shook their heads to indicated they did not.

"No thank you," said Phillipus, as she did not trust men, and the past memories of being drugged, and decided to keep their guard up while their Queen lowered hers just a small fraction.

"As you wish. Is there anything else you require Master Bruce?" said Alfred, as he turned to the said man, and Bruce shook his head no.

"No Alfred. Thank you," said Bruce, as he saw Alfred bow to both him, and the Queen before leaving with the tray into the kitchen.

"Your servant is good at obeying," said Hippolyta, as she had to admit it was good tea, and it didn't seem to be drugged at all.

"He's more then a servant your Highness. Alfred is a good friend and loyal confidant who has served the Wayne family for many years since my parents were alive," said Bruce, as he had a far off look for a second before it was gone, and it was because of Hippolyta's sharp warrior senses did she see it.

'So the scar of losing his family ways on this one. Could that be one of the reasons why Diana didn't pursue him? That darkness I saw?' thought Hippolyta, as she saw Bruce Wayne finish his tea, and put the cup down.

"We're getting off topic. You wanted to talk to me about Diana and Kal-El," said Bruce, as he saw Hippolyta also get back into that mind set, and her eyes harden a little.

"Yes. I came here to understand why my daughter chose to be with Kal-El and forsake her Amazon Sisters like she several years ago," said Hippolyta, as she saw Bruce close his eyes in thought, and then open them with an intense seriousness she had seen in a very rare few individuals.

"It's because you were wrong," said Bruce, as his voice had a darker chill to it like his alter ego that made the Royal Guards tense, and Hippolyta's eyes widen slightly at his words.

"You dare accuse our Queen of being wrong?!" said Acantha, as she was about to move forward to teach this man a lesson, but Hippolyta held out of her hands, and stopped her Amazon Sister from attacking.

"What do you mean I'm wrong Mr. Wayne?" said Hippolyta, as she saw some of her guards look at her, and then back at Bruce to hear what he had to say.

"You were wrong to consider Kal-El to be unfit of being with your daughter. You have unknowingly tried to let your past with men dictate Diana's future, as you fear she will suffer the same thing you along with your Sisters have over a millennia ago. What you need to understand your Highness, is Diana is possibly the..._purest_ Amazon in all of Themyscira, and can look at men without hating them," said Bruce, as he saw Hippolyta digest this information, and so did the Royal Guards.

"There's more you want to say, isn't there?" said Hippolyta, as she saw Bruce's eyes, and could tell he did have more to say in regards to her raising Diana.

"In regards to Diana? Yes. I heard about how she became Wonder Woman and how she had to disguise herself to compete in the tournament to become your Champion because you wouldn't let her compete. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out that your daughter was _always_ meant to be Wonder Woman whether you denied her or not," said Bruce seeing the shocked looks on Hippolyta, and her guards at this news.

"Explain!" said Hippolyta, as the tournament was meant to test all of her Amazon Sisters, who competed, and see which among them was worthy.

"Your daughter was blessed by the Greek Gods on Olympus. Had she stayed on the island and never become Wonder Woman, then her powers would have gone to waste. Your Gods blessed Diana because they wanted her to be Wonder Woman from the start and become your Champion in return for their blessings. They gave you a daughter, who would be pure in all aspects of life, and waited the time was right until she was ready to be what she is now. The tournament was designed to see if Diana was indeed ready, as she fought against the fiercest of Amazons, and won using all she had learned without any of her Amazon Sisters holding back on her when she disguised herself," said Bruce, as he saw Hippolyta's eyes widen at that, and her body tense at that information.

"Because if those competing in the tournament had known they were fighting Diana, they may have tried to hold back, and hinder her in the process," said Phillipus, as she saw the brilliance in Diana's plan to hide herself among the others competing in the tournament, and see just how skilled they were.

"Exactly. After the disagreement between the two of you, Diana helped Kal-El recover from his injuries before exploring deeper into their relationship, and requested the help of several magic based members of the Justice League to mask their presence from you your Highness," said Bruce, as he remembered that day, and while Diana was respectful to her Gods in terms of praying to them...she also wanted to make sure that her Mother didn't call upon them to find her.

"Have you been in contact with my daughter at all in the past few years? I have tried our Embassy, but they told me that she given the job to Magda, and past down the title of Wonder Woman to her Amazon Sister Donna Troy," said Hippolyta, as she had tried to reach Diana shortly after that incident through the Embassy, but was unsuccessful, and it made her worry about the one day future Queen of Themyscira.

"Yes. She and Kal-El are living quite the peaceful lifestyle now thanks to my help in giving them a place to live without the fear of prying eyes. They married using several Amazon and Kryptonian traditions that made for a grand wedding that Diana wished you could have been there to see it. Kal-El went so far, as to ask Diana if he should get you for the wedding, and would respect whatever decision she made. It was painful, but I believe Diana chose for you not to attend because she felt you would object, and try to end the wedding. Was Diana right to assume that?" said Bruce, as he saw Hippolyta look like she was about to deny that she would stop the wedding, but couldn't say it because deep down a part of her would have tried, and would have hurt Diana for doing so.

"I'm afraid that I can't really answer the question unless I was there to witness them being wed," said Hippolyta, as she had missed an important once in a lifetime event with her daughter, and the Queen of the Amazons felt a pain in her heart she had not felt since the original decree of Diana being banished for bringing men to the island.

"Diana suspected as much when thinking of your reaction to getting married. If I do tell you where your daughter is, what would you do?" said Bruce, as he saw Hippolyta's eyes light at that prospect, but thought about her answer, and what it could result in whether she saw Diana again or not.

"I would hug her. I would hug Diana and apologize for letting my own past with men blind me to her happiness," said Hippolyta, as she had long since lost the right to tell Diana what to do as a Mother, and the argument they had years ago had hurt the Amazon Queen on a very personal level.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you need to go, but I am giving you this one warning, and one warning only in regards to your daughter. Do _NOT_ betray what trust I have given you to see Diana. Her happiness is Kal-El's happiness and if you destroy it...well let's just say from past experience that you don't want to anger her husband if you hurt her," said Bruce, as he had seen what happened the last super villain had taken down Diana, and saw the anger that flared in Superman at that point.

It was something Bruce _never_ wanted to face no matter how much kryptonite there was in the world at his disposal to stop the Man of Steel.

(Somewhere in the Metropolis Suburbs-3 Days Later)

Diana smiled at her husband, as he made her breakfast this Saturday morning, and he returned it before using his eat vision on the pancakes currently spinning in midair. She never got tired of him doing that in flaunting his powers when making breakfast and doing everything in his power to make her happy. Diana felt guilty at first, as she didn't want to be spoiled by the man she loved to the point where she couldn't return it just as much devotion to him. However, Kal had assured her that he wasn't, and he just loved her so damn much that doing anything less wouldn't be loving her at all.

Oh how that sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine when he said that!

The two of them had gone into the ways of living normal lives, but never really lost their means to protect people, and helped others on occasion whenever there was trouble. Kal had left the Daily Planet to become a well respected and successful writer while under an assumed alias with the help of Bruce Wayne using his Publishing Company to get the books out there. Diana took up teaching at an all girls private school under her Diana Prince persona with the teacher and the children absolutely adoring her because of her fair yet firm attitude towards them.

Of course these days, she was known as Diana Prince _Kent_!

"Have I ever told you how incredible you look when you do that?" said Diana, as she smirked at Kal, and the Man of Steel smiled back at her before he finished making the intended breakfast for her.

"All the time if I remember correctly and just as much as I do when I see you being adored by all the kids at the private school," said Kal, as he had driven to pick up Diana for lunches, and visit her during her breaks from teaching.

"You're not the only one. Some of the older girls think you're pretty dashing yourself for a country bumpkin," said Diana, as she giggled at that, and saw Kal smirk at her while he sat down to eat with her.

"If the male teachers knew you were Princess of the Amazons in disguise they would be looking at you the same way," said Kal, as he saw Diana smirk, and ran her leg up his in a flirtatious manner.

"Only you get to see that and not always when we're fighting super villains," said Diana, as she saw Kal blush at that, and understood the double meaning behind her words.

"And thanks to these eyes, I can see more then anyone ever could," said Kal, as he saw Diana blush this time, and form some kind of scowl aimed at him for _apparently _using his X-ray vision on her.

'He's hardly the boy scout people make him out to be, but that's one of the things I love about him, and the part of him only _I_ can see,' thought Diana, as she remembered their honeymoon, and had to triple reinforce the bed at the Fortress of Solitude to ensure that the planet didn't quake under their lovemaking.

They had also taken additional measures in their current home to ensure they didn't wake the neighbors along with _other_ certain individuals.

A knock at the front door unfortunately ended the flirting and Diana got up to get the door before Kal could do it since it was only far after making her breakfast. When she opened it however, Diana was shocked to find her Mother along with the Royal Guard standing there, and the stern gaze of the Queen.

"Diana," said Hippolyta, as she saw her daughter freeze up in shock at the sight of her, and then the flash of anger at the betrayal of one of her close confidants who knew where she lived.

"Hello Mother. Would you please come in? The walls are high, but I would prefer to speak with you away from potential prying eyes, and make people suspicious of us" said Diana, as she knew the Invisible Jet would not be seen because it was invisible, but the sight of her Mother, and the Royal Guards could not be hidden so easily.

Without saying a word, Hippolyta entered along with her Royal Guard, but Diana saw Phillipus was more happy then serious in seeing her alive, and in good health.

"I see you are living well," said Hippolyta, as she looked around her daughter's home she shared with Kal-El, and found it to be a mixture of Greek along with some other designs she was not familiar with that she could only assume were secretly kryptonian in nature.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" said Diana, as she saw her Mother looking around the house, and knew that Kal knew who was here.

And like her, Kal was concerned, and did not like the Queen of the Amazons in their home.

"Old fears my daughter. Old fears," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana's eyes harden at that, and the Amazon Queen had to steel herself against her own daughter's gaze.

"You still think Kal would act like Hercules, don't you? That he would one day break my heart and prove that you were right in the belief that all men are untrustworthy? You are still wrong Mother!" said Diana, as she tried to keep her voice civil, but was finding it very difficult to do, and wondered how she was keeping the volume as low as it was now?

"You must understand Princess, we are only concerned for your safety, and after we had learned your marriage to the Kryptonian...," said Phillipus, as she was silenced by Diana's scowl aimed at her, and the anger that seemed to grow within the Amazonian Princess at the seemingly disrespect of her lover only grew.

"His _name_ is Kal-El! And your concern for my safety is unnecessary, as I am more then capable of taking care of myself, and have more then enough support from Kal should I ever have to ask him for it," said Diana, as she turned to see Kal entering the room, and saw the eyes of the other Amazons looking at him too.

"I take it a certain Dark Knight told you where we were. I'll need to pay him a visit after today," said Kal, as he knew only one person among the original founding members that knew exactly where to locate them, and speak with them should the need ever arise.

"You miss understand my reason for being here Kal-El. As do you Diana. I did not come here to insult the man you love, nor do I wish to command you to return my daughter, but rather I came here to apologize, and do what I should have done the moment I saw you open the door," said Hippolyta, as she walked up to her daughter, and her once hard eyes softened before she wrapped her arms around a now shocked Diana into a loving hug.

"Mother?" said Diana, as she was surprised by this, and so was Kal from the shocked look on his face was any indication.

"I have prayed to the Gods since you left to show me the path to bringing you back to me, but they would not, and I realized that I was wrong to insult the man you love. Forgive me my child," said Hippolyta, as she held onto her daughter with all the strength her tired body seemed to have in it.

"All I ever wanted was for you to accept me as a grown mature woman, who could make her own decisions in life, and deal with the consequences of them whether they were bad or good. Being with Kal had made me happy Mother and Kal does everything in his power to make me happy just as I do him," said Diana, as she was happy that her Mother had finally accepted her decision to be with Kal, and continue enjoying their happiness.

Of course, there was _another_ matter that was going to be bit more difficult to tell, and Diana was once more afraid of what her Mother's reaction would be.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said _two_ excited sounding _children_, as they entered the room, and each one tackled one of the two Superheroes in the room.

'Children?!' thought Hippolyta, as she looked at the two kids that now held onto each parents leg, and each one looking like their parent.

The little girl had Diana's hair, facial structure, and if what Hippolyta saw was any kind of indication...could actually fly a little. As for the boy, he had his Father's hair with the eyes being an impressive shade of sky blue that seemed to hold an intense light in them, and wondered if the boy had the power of flight too.

Though if what Hippolyta remembered from her talks with Diana were correct about the Man of Steel, he had achieved the power of flight _after_ entering his teen years, and the boy would no doubt achieve it the same way.

"Mother, I want you to meet your two twin Grandchildren. Helena. Jonathan. This is your Grandmother Hippolyta and Queen of the Amazons," said Diana, as she along with Kal introduced their children to their currently speechless Grandmother, and her Amazon Royal Guards.

"Hello!" said Jonathan, as he waved at them all, and Helena just gave a joy filled smile that could light up a room.

Hippolyta was speechless when she saw the two, as she had no idea not that long ago that the two had married much less had two children. _Twins_ even! Two potential Heirs to the Amazonian throne after Diana became the Queen of Themyscira and filled with the same love for life as their parents.

"I think your Mother is speechless Diana," said Kal, as he got a look from Diana, and elbow to his ribs that he rubbed while not letting it stop him from chuckling.

The Man of Steel had nothing against his Mother-in-Law, but at least he could enjoy seeing the woman feel awkward if only for today, and call it even between them.

"How old are you two little ones?" said Hippolyta, as she got on one knee, and put a hand on each child's' shoulder.

"4 years and 2 Months old," said Helena, as she saw Hippolyta's eyes widen slightly, and wondered why that was.

'Diana became pregnant shortly after her wedding to Kal-El,' thought Hippolyta, as she looked up at Diana, then Kal-El, and then back again at Diana.

"Mommy has been teaching us all about our heritage and so is daddy about his too," said Jonathan, as they had each been taught about their parents respective legacies, and to love their heritage.

"You've been teaching them both about Amazonian way of life? About the Gods?" said Hippolyta, as she was slightly surprised the boy would learn such a thing considering how the Amazons became what they are, and was surprised that the little girl wasn't so horrified by it.

"Of course I would Mother. I told them about the history of the Amazons, but never in specific detail, and explained how the Amazons were hurt by those they once trusted. When they are both old enough to understand, I will tell them what that is, and not a day sooner," said Diana, as she wasn't about to scar her children with such details, and wait until they understood what happened to her Sisters many millennia ago.

"I don't suppose you would ever consider coming back to Themyscira to take your place on the throne?" said Hippolyta, as she had wanted her daughter to sit on the throne as the Queen of the Amazons, and recognize the two twins before her as the Heirs to the throne.

"Maybe. I will not deny I have missed my home, but I won't go back until my Amazon Sisters recognize that I love Kal, and they will treat him with the respect he deserves," said Diana, as she felt uneasy about having this discussion with the children hearing this conversation.

"Many have changed their views of him Princess and would gladly accept you both with open arms along with your children," said Phillipus, as he saw great potential in each of the twins, and would love to be the one that trains them personally.

"And the Bana?" said Diana almost heatedly, as she knew that Kal would never be truly accepted by them unless he gave them a Heir to their side, and even then it would have to be a girl.

"Come on kids, your Mother needs to have a serious discussion with your Grandmother that is not meant for your ears, and quite honestly mine too," said Kal, as he picked up the twins, and they left the room with the Amazons hearing the twins giggle at that last part since it was partially a joke in their eyes.

"The Bana will have no say in this decision," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana shake her head in disagreement, and wondered if her daughter understood the Bana then she did.

"They will try. They will bring the case before the Senate. They will want Kal to sire them a child to ensure balance is kept between the Amazons and you know how Artemis has felt about me being with Kal since I first brought him medicine from the island when he was injured," said Diana, as she had to bite back the memory of Kal being consumed by the kryptonite laced nuclear warhead, and him nearly dying because of it.

In truth, Artemis like many Bana Amazons, had always felt bitter regarding their Greek Amazon Sisters being blessed with their Immortality, and wanted something close to such a blessing. In Diana's mind, only Kal fit their requirements, and it concerned her that they might try something with him or with Jonathan when he became of age.

"Then what do you suggest then Diana? The Senate wishes your return, but I can only do so if you come home willingly, and I have no intention of forcing my own daughter back when I know fully well that she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana look at her with surprise at being acknowledge as a woman, and saw the Princess of Themyscira look away in thought.

"As I said before Mother, I do want to return home, but I have certain responsibilities here that I can't ignore, and one of them happens to be that of a loving Mother. When the twins are 7 years old, we will come to Themyscira to visit, and speak before the Senate about taking my place as the Queen of the Amazons. However, I want to let you know that I will be the Queen under the condition that they acknowledge Kal as their King, and the twins as our children," said Diana, as she was not about to have Kal just be marked down as some breeder for her to sire Heirs, and just be cast aside like he was nothing.

"Agreed. I have waited what feels like an eternity to see you again Diana, I think I can wait a few more years to see you home again, and with the man you love. I'm proud of you on so many level, as you have not forgotten your heritage, your Amazon Sister, and have even past it on to your children. You have proven me wrong that not all men are cruel and I thank the Gods everyday I breathe for granting my wish to bring you to life," said Hippolyta, as she hugged her daughter again, and began to cry tears of joy she never thought she would ever cry again since Diana was turned from clay into flesh by the Gods.

"Thank you Mother. I have waited for this day as well and I can wait a few more years before returning home with Kal," said Diana, as she cried with tears just like her Mother, and smiled at feeling of the bond between them had finally mended.

"I would like to stay longer, but my mission was to find you before returning home to tell the Senate what I had discovered, and must head back before they send a search party for me," said Hippolyta, as she reluctantly ended the hug, and saw her daughter nod her head in understanding.

"I imagine they will be quite surprised when they learned that their Heir to Themyscira has a few Heirs of her own with the man she loves," said Diana, as she wished she could somehow see the looks on her Amazon Sisters faces that were in the Senate when they learn of this news, and what was to happen in the next few years.

"Yes. Just as it was for me. Take care Diana and may the Gods that helped give you life protect you," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana nod, and hug her again before the Queen left for the Invisible Jet outside.

"I see you mended the bridge between you and your Mother," said Kal, as he hugged Diana from behind, as they watched the Invisible Jet take off with the Queen of the Amazons, and Diana leaning back against his muscled body.

"Yes. Oh Hera, it feels a weight I didn't know existed has been lifted, and I can finally breathe again. Where are the twins?" said Diana, as she saw it was just Kal with her, and the twins we're no where in sight.

"They are upstairs reading up on they Amazon and Kryptonian studies. I felt I needed to keep them occupied just in case you and your Mother decided to do duke it out with swords drawn at 10 feet from the other," said Kal, as he got a slap on the shoulder for that, but the man heard her laugh at the joke, and he laughed with her too since it was a bad joke.

But it was his bad joke and she loved him for it.

"Do you think I should have told them about the _third_ member of our family growing inside of me right now?" said Diana, as she put Kal's hands on her stomach, and he felt the life inside of her growing too.

"I think it should wait until we head to Themyscira when the twins turn 7 years old, as I would love to see your Mother being shocked again, and possibly make her faint at the news," said Kal, as he got another shoulder slap on the shoulder, and a semi-angry scowl from Diana.

"Kal! Be nice. That is my Mother you are talking about," said Diana, as she melted under his touch when he kissed her cheek, and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"True, but you forget she is my _Mother-in-Law_, and its the duty as your husband to enjoy all the shocking moment your Mother goes through. It's an unwritten rule in marriages," said Kal, as he heard Diana sigh, but with a smile on her face still, and hearing her sweet yet mumbled voice saying something about "crazy Man World's traditions".

Oh how the two couldn't wait for the next few years to fly by.

(A/N YAY! What do you think? This was originally a one-shot, but I decided to change that, and make it a two shot to complete the cycle. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Dramatic Realizations Part 3

(A/N: Originally, I was content with Dramatic Realizations being a two part fic, but then I had an overwhelming urge to write this, ended it with this chapter, and I mean it this time too! ENJOY!!!)

Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons of Themyscira waited with her Royal Guards on the beaches of Paradise Island, as she was preparing for the arrival of her daughter Diana, her..._husband_ Kal-El, and their twin children. By the Gods, she couldn't believe that the two fell in love, bonded in the ways of marriage, and had _children_ no less. If she were honest with herself, Hippolyta would have realized that she had never intended to be anything beyond a Mother, and the be a _Grandmother_ was something entirely...well frightening!

Her Amazon Sisters in the Senate of course had been less then thrilled by the news, as they didn't like their only Princess being with a man anymore then Hippolyta did in the beginning, and even less pleased that there were children from their union. The members of the Bana tribe representing their side in the Senate had been infuriated by this the most, as they felt threatened by this turn of events, and even more so by the fact Diana had sired twins with the Man of Steel.

Hippolyta however, would not have anyone speak ill of her daughter, much less the twins Diana had with the Kryptonian male, and had even come to his defense. It had shocked everyone that she had, but Hippolyta knew that to prove to Diana that she supported their union, she had to do defend it, and show it was worth going against the old Amazon ways they were so accustomed to.

Now here she was, waiting for their return to the island along with the children, and saw them in the distance flying towards them with the three children in their arms.

Wait! _Three_ children?

'Did they have another child?!' thought Hippolyta, as she was shocked at seeing the child in Diana's arms, and the child's face nuzzled into her Mother's bosom.

"Mother! It's good to see you again," said Diana smiling at her Mother, as she landed on the beach with Kal right beside her, and with the twin in his arms before they detached to tackle their Grandmother in a hug.

"And you too my daughter," said Hippolyta, as she gave her Grandchildren hugs before she told them to say hello to Phillipus while walking up to her only child, and then gave Diana another long overdo hug.

It also gave her a chance to have look at her _newest_ Grandchild.

"Mother, I want you to meet the newest addition to our family, and his name is Apollo Kent," said Diana, as she showed the young two soon to be going on three year old baby in her arms, and the boy currently looking up at his Grandmother with wide blue eyes from his Father's side of the family.

"One child named after a mortal man, another after a Greek Princess, and the third named after one of the Gods," said Hippolyta with a smile on her face, and touched the young infant's face smiling up at her with love she never thought possible outside of her own.

"It wasn't easy. I kept wanting to know the gender of the baby when he was inside of me, but the only capable of telling me was Kal, and I told him not to tell me no matter how much I asked. By Hera, I was always changing my mind when it came to this one, and it was the same way with the twins. Kal said I would be surprised when they were born when I asked about them, as I thought I was only giving birth to one child, and he had this smile...this mischievous smile on his face. If it weren't for the fact I couldn't move at the time, I would have punched him for it, or at least thrown a magical weapons at him," said Diana, as she saw Kal laugh at that, and he had walked up to them while the kids talked to General Phillipus among the Royal Guards with stories about the many different things were going on back in Man's World.

"But Diana honey, you _did_ do that on few occasions when you were pregnant with the twins, and young Apollo here. In fact, I had to tell the twins to always knock in a certain way so you didn't throw weapons at them," said Kal, as he saw Diana look at him with a glare, and Hippolyta looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kal! Don't embarrass me in front of my own Mother," said Diana, as she didn't need her Mother, and Queen to know that her hormones made her go nuts.

"Well, I figured your Mother would love to hear all the stories behind you being pregnant with these three, and how you were saying so many..._interesting_ _things_ while you were in labor," said Kal, as he smiled further at Diana's angry face, and knew that if it weren't for little Apollo in her arms the Amazon Princess would have punched him straight to Mount Olympus.

"Kal!" said Diana, as she was feeling the old urge to punch her husband, and this time there wasn't a huge mountain within her body growing in her womb to stop her.

"Perhaps we should talk further inside while Phillipus and the Royal Guards watch over the twins," said Hippolyta, as she motioned for them to walk with her to the palace, and saw her Grandchildren smiling while still talking to Phillipus with them walking towards the training circle nearby.

She also saw Amazon bracelets on both children with the Man of Steel's symbol on them.

"I had them made for the children just for this occasion and Kal put his symbol on them at the children's insistence since they wanted to honor both sides of the family. I swear to Hera Kal spoils them too much," said Diana, as she saw her Mother's line of sight, and that they were on the children wrists.

"Perhaps, but they are our children, and I would be a bad parent if I didn't," said Kal in a defensive manner, but the twinkle in his eye told Hippolyta that there was no form of insult behind it, and the same for Diana when making that verbal jab at him.

"What about their combat training?" said Hippolyta, as she had trained Diana at a young age, and wanted to know if her daughter did the same with them.

"I'm training them in our Amazon fighting styles in a specialized training room Kal has created so they could go all out and it helps me to keep my own skills from getting rusty," said Diana, as she saw her Mother looked relieved at that, and so was Diana herself since pregnancies do tend to make you feel a little...out of proportioned.

Nothing helps get rid of stretch marked skin and awakening tired muscles like doing a lot of hard intense training.

"We've also had to be very careful in terms of their potential abilities since they are now slowly beginning to manifest themselves. Helena has already started to fly a little since she inherited that from her Mother while Jonathan has been showing a gradual increase in his speed that he inherited from me when I was a kid," said Kal, as he saw Hippolyta nod, and saw how both children had the best traits from their parents.

"Have any other powers manifested themselves aside from those two?" said Hippolyta, as she knew about their shared beyond human strength, and Kal-El's other powers that could appear at anytime.

"Nothing so far Mother. It will take them a few more years when they are more into their teens when their power start developing and we told them to tell us about them the instant they appear," said Diana, as she along with Kal had told them in the beginning that due to this unique combination that their powers would appear when they got older, and not to hide any powers from them since it was important to learn control.

"Which in a way is fortunate because this gives them time to train in the Amazon ways in terms of training and then I can train them to control their powers when they spring up," said Kal, as he saw Hippolyta nod at that, and agreed since kids with such powers tended to have a lack of control.

"You're more then welcome to have the children stay here to help them further hone their fighting skills and controlling their powers," said Hippolyta, as she saw General Phillipus smiling down at the young children, and could tell the woman was looking forward to teaching them.

"That's wonderful to hear. To be honest Mother, I was concerned that my Sisters would not be so welcome to the fact that I had married, and sired children for...obvious reasons that the children don't know," said Diana, as she didn't have the courage within her to tell the twins what her Amazon Sisters went through, and knew that one day she would have to tell them in a few years after their minds fully embraced the concept of what was good and evil.

"Your concerns were not without validity Diana. Many were upset when I told them the news, as they felt Kal-El here had somehow bewitched you, and were less then happy about the children you sired. Some of the more traditional members of the Senate even suggested a battalion of Amazon Sisters return to your home and attack your husband before taking the twins back here to reeducate them into being proper Amazons," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana's eyes widen, and saw Kal frowning at her words while his senses were on full alert for anything.

"I take it you convinced them otherwise," said Diana calmly, but like her husband, she was now on full alert, and while she trusted Phillipus...the Royal Guards could only do so much.

"It wasn't easy. I told them that your happiness was centered on Kal-El and your children with the loss of either one bringing swift vengeance down upon our heads by you if we were involved in it. I also told them that the Gods themselves would frown down at such action and we would lose their favor," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana's body stop being so tense, but still kept an eye out for anything, and she saw her husband doing the same.

"You'll forgive me Mother if I don't fully let down my guard because of the Artemis and the Bana in general," said Diana, as she saw her twins were still out of hearing range of the conversation, and that they did not have the heightened powers to hear beyond normal people as of yet.

'I should have brought Krypto with us. He watches over the twins like they were his own,' thought Kal, as he knew how attached the dog was to the twins, and Diana often referred to the animal as their own personal one headed white Cerberus when it came to watching over the twins.

"Artemis was quite outspoken when she heard the news and was even less then thrilled you had children like you suspected Diana. She even demanded that the your son be put in an 'arranged breeding' process so Bana could have a child of incredible power when he became of age," said Hippolyta, as she could feel the anger rolling off her daughter, and surprisingly enough on Kal-El too.

"With all do respect Queen Hippolyta, but I do hope you told Artemis where she can stuff that deal, and told her that such an 'arrangement' was out of the question," said Kal, as he was not going to have his son be put through that, and Diana was in full agreement.

"Not in that exact wording Kal-El, but I assure you that I told Artemis the idea of having Diana's son, or now in this case _sons_ being used in such a manner was an insult to Diana if not to me," said Hippolyta, as she saw the two calm down, but still the Amazon Queen knew they weren't going to let the issue leave their minds, and were going to defend their children at all costs.

"Thank you Mother, but while we are here, I would like Phillipus along with the Royal Guards to watch my children while young Apollo stays with us," said Diana, as she was not about to lose any of her children to a man hating Bana Amazon, and swore to teach the Artemis what a Motherly instinct driven Amazon could do when protecting what was hers.

"I assumed you would so I already gave to the order to Phillipus and the Royal Guards to watch over the twins while you are with me," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana smile at that, and was glad her Mother had thought ahead.

"This is one of the reasons why you are still Queen of the Amazons Mother," said Diana, as she looks at her Mother, and saw that the woman still had more then enough life in her to rule over Paradise Island.

"I've ruled it for 3000 years my daughter. Just because I will leave the throne one day so you may be its new Queen doesn't mean I intend to get rusty," said Hippolyta, as she saw her daughter smirk, and look at the twins in the distance showing Phillipus some of the close combat fighting skills their Mother taught them.

(Not Far Away)

Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall tribe looked on from her position with narrowed eyes at the twins having a now friendly spar in front of Phillipus. When she heard the news of Diana being with that alien of a man from the stars, it made the red haired woman want to vomit in disgust, and even more so when word reached Artemis of Hippolyta's daughter siring _twins_ with him. The Princess of the Amazons had become a full fledged woman at the hands of the Man of Steel, which showed in the children showing that Diana had done well in training the two, and it angered Artemis that one of twins was male.

Had Diana just sired twin females like a real Amazon should, then Artemis wouldn't have cared so much, and she would have felt it was a victory for the female race. However, the fact that one of the twins was _male_ made the Bana woman feel anger within her body she had not felt since losing to Diana when competing for the right to be Wonder Woman.

Artemis had of course argued before the Senate that Diana should not be the one to go out into Man's World due to her defiance of the Mother the Amazon Queen. However, it was determined by the Senate that even though Hippolyta had forbidden Diana to enter, it was not up to the Queen, but the Gods themselves, and they had set forth the rules for any of the Amazons to compete in the tournament. It had made the Queens order for Diana not to enter the competitions void and thus granted the Amazon Princess the right to be their chose Amazon Champion.

Now here Diana was again on Themyscira with that alien male, as their abominations for children currently showing that they were indeed their parents offspring, and saw how her Greek Sisters watching on with pride showing on their faces. The question now was, how to deal with the twins, and the tainting alien male that had the nerve to come to the island of female purity?

'No doubt Diana is making sure that Phillipus along with the other Royal Guards watch over them while they are staying here on the island for time,' thought Artemis, as she had originally planned to kidnap the female of the twins, and then reeducate her in the ways being a true Amazon before having the girl denounce her brother in being a monster like her bastard Father.

But it seemed that wouldn't be happening anytime soon so Artemis would have to find another way to get close to the children and educate them _properly _in the true ways of the Amazon lifestyle.

(Amazon Banquet Hall-Later that Day)

To say everyone was surprised was a complete understatement, as the Amazons attending the feast to celebrate Diana's return back to Themyscira were now seeing the twins, Kal-El, and Diana _with_ baby Apollo in her arms for the first time in several years. Many were cautious of Kal-El, but were very affectionate to Helena, and Jonathan to a lesser extent though the young boy knew why since his Father had told him that they were mistrustful of men due to the evils of a select few. However, as the feast continued, the young boy was able to win over the cautious women with his young boyish charm inherited from his Father, and showed that he was not some uneducated child that believed women were just objects to use to his benefit.

As for baby Apollo, he was showered with attention from Hippolyta, and Phillipus seeing such a child with blue eyes filled with curious wonder. The Queen even got to hold the young baby in her arms, which caused the woman to remember those memories about the times she held Diana like this, and how she would giggle up at her like Apollo was doing right now.

"He's so beautiful. So full of life," said Phillipus, as she looked at young Apollo, and was a bit envious of her Princess having such a wonderful son with the help of man like Kal-El.

"Yes and just like his siblings he will be quite the handful," said Diana, as the twins had their own moments crying at night when they were babies, and Apollo was the same.

"Much like you were when you were a child my daughter," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana's face go red with embarrassment, and heard Kal chuckle at the woman's expense.

"On this island filled with mystical creatures, one can only imagine what trouble Diana got into, and how you disciplined her for them," said Kal, as he saw Diana glare at him, and punched his shoulder since she was now free from holding children to do it.

"Kal! Stop encouraging my Mother!" said Diana, as she saw the Man of Steel now rub his shoulder, and the twins laughing at them.

"Can you tell us about when Mother go into trouble Grandmother?" said Jonathan, as he saw his Mother give him a glare, but chose to not look at it, and focus on the amused look of his Grandmother.

"Yeah! She never tells us anything. Only that she got into trouble, but never said what, or gave examples," said Helena, as she saw the amused look on Hippolyta's face grow, and heard her Mother groan while her Father laughed.

"I'm sure I can come up with a few stories before your bedtime," said Hippolyta, as she saw the twins getting excited by that, and even Apollo seemed overjoyed in hearing a story related to his Mother.

"Mind if I listen in?" said Kal, as he got punched in the shoulder again, and saw Diana was fighting back the idea of using a sword on him.

"Kal! It is bad enough the twins will use this against me, but not you, and I'll make sure they're in a magic surrounded room so you can't overhear with those ears of yours," said Diana, as she wasn't about to have both her twins, _and_ husband poke fun at her for past embarrassments when she misbehaved as a child.

"Your no fun. Oh well, I'm sure the kids will tell me anyway when you're not around," said Kal since the kids would tell him if he asked, and even if he didn't they still would.

Farthest from the long table was Artemis, who was looking at the family with narrowed eyes once more, and was seething at the sight of the third child sired by Diana. Another male sired by the alien to once more oppress women in the world with their powers and were no doubt now immune to the likes of magic thanks to their Mother.

"You look angry Artemis," said Magda, as she was sitting beside the woman, and saw the angry redhead looking at her.

"Of course I am! Our Princess has been defiled by an alien man she calls her _husband_ and has sired three children with two of them being male. Suppose one of those two takes the throne and not the girl? A _King_ ruling over _us_ until either one of them finds a female to rule with as his Queen? You've heard the rumors of the Kryptonian's aging being slower then that of a normal mortals. It could be decades, maybe even centuries before they even decide to choose one of us to become their Queen if one of them becomes our King. The thought of it all makes me sick inside my stomach!" said Artemis, as she could stomach Diana's daughter ruling over the Amazon's, but either son ruling did not, and was going to voice it to the current Queen when the Princess was not around.

"You forget that it will happen sooner then you think when the Princess becomes our Queen and her husband becomes King beside her," said Magda, as she saw Artemis's green eyes nearly glowing with fury, and it was all aimed at the Man of Steel.

"I will _never_ acknowledge that man as a King of our people nor any of his sons for that matter as Princes. I would rather be sent to Tartarus then do that!" said Artemis, as she drank from her goblet, and saw Diana now holding her youngest _son_ again.

"If you keep acting like this Artemis, then you may get your wish, and Diana will make it happen personally," said Magda, as she was growing concerned now by the way Artemis acted, and decided to inform the Queen later.

(Nightfall)

Diana and Kal slept together in the same bed that night though they promised not to do anything that would possibly help sire a fourth child in the near future. Young Apollo was in a crib that was once Diana's when she was a baby and sleeping soundly knowing that his parents were near to protect him. The twins were in rooms across the hall with smiles on their faces while sleeping after hearing an embarrassing tale of their Mother getting into trouble with a couple of Nymphs on her birthday.

Apparently, stealing a large egg from a nest in an attempt to raise what was inside of it yourself did not go well with the actual _Mother_ of said egg, and even less with Diana's own when the destruction the incident caused had ended.

As for guards on duty, Magda had informed the Queen of Artemis's venomous dislike for the two male Princes, and Kal-El with signs of the Bana woman doing something _very_ rash. Hippolyta knew of it too, as she had seen it long before this day happened, and had already put her most trustworthy guards on duty in the corridors with orders to keep the red haired Amazon away from them.

Still, it didn't stop the Bana woman from trying to do something, which was why a figure entered the room via the window of the two adult, and one baby with a dagger in hand. As the red haired Bana looked over at the sleeping, as well as helpless infant lying in the crib, Artemis readied the jeweled dagger that she was sure would slay the baby at such a young age, and prepared to end the life of little Apollo Kent. Afterwards, she would plan a way to kill the baby's sibling Jonathan so only a _female_ Amazon would succeed Diana, and even then it wouldn't be long after Artemis herself gave young distraught Helena the _proper_ Amazon education that Diana had failed to give.

"Time for you to meet your end abomination," said Artemis, as she raised the dagger over her head, and would have struck true in ending young Apollo's life had it not been for the fact she couldn't move her limb down to strike.

When she turned her head, Artemis was staring face to face with into the angry glowing red eyes of the Man of Steel, and even in darkness of night the Bana woman thought the last Kryptonian's appearance was equal to that of an angry God. Behind Kal-El was a fully awake Diana with an equally angry look on her face with sword in hand ready to bring bodily harm to Artemis should she try anything on their baby.

"Diana told me you would try something Artemis, but even I didn't want to believe one of her own Sisters would stoop so low into killing one of our children, and right under our noses," said Kal-El, as he squeezed the woman's wrist tighter until Artemis let go of the blade, and it made a clanking noise on the floor before picked it up off the floor.

"Believe what you want alien scum, but the fact remains, I will not accept male royalty to the throne of Themyscira, and I will never let it happen," said Artemis, as she knew any type of physical blow she landed on him could be shrugged off by him, and saw Diana ready to strike her down she even tried.

"Be as that may Artemis, you fail to realize that _I_ will not accept some things either, and one of them is a man hating bitch trying to kill my family," said Kal in a deadly whisper, as his eyes glowed further with great intensity with the red light filling the room, and saw the fearful look in Artemis's green eyes that the Bana woman was trying to hide.

"Kal, wait! Let my Mother deal with Artemis," said Diana, as she too had been filled with the growing desire to run her sword through Artemis, but the look of murderous intent made her realize that Kal's desire to protect his family was possibly greater then her own.

Kal had very little growing up on a farm while raised from humble beginnings, which had made the Man of Steel realize just how fortunate he was to have what he did in terms of family, and even more so when he found out about his origins. After his Father died of a heart attack, his Mother had been all he had left for a while with the sweet woman getting frailer as time went on, and it wouldn't be long before she died too. The loss both of his surrogate parents, who loved him like he was their own had a great deal of impact on the Man of Steel, and had manifested a bit of a protective nature to defend his family from anything they couldn't defend themselves against.

In this case, it was his children, who while were growing stronger with each passing day, were still children nonetheless, and could be hurt until their powers manifested like his own. As for right now, the youngest of his three most treasured children was also at this point the most vulnerable, and the Man of Steel was not about to see any harm befall the boy when there was so much for the child to see. Even now, it was taking nearly all of his willpower not to turn the upper half of this Bana woman into ash, and send a message to any of her followers to leave his family alone.

"You're right Diana. The last thing that our son needs right now at such a young age in his life, is to hear how I betrayed my own convictions, and take the life of one of your Amazon Sisters. Even if she is a dishonorable one," said Kal, as he had always tried to balance the human attachments he had with his Kryptonian nature that reminded him on a subconscious level that he was the last of his people with the exception of his children, and the desire to protect them from people like Artemis by any means necessary.

"How pathetic! You two are so weak, as neither of you have the courage to slay the one, who wished to end your youngest life, and your family's happiness," said Artemis, as she was disgusted by them, and cried out in pain before falling to her knees when the Man of Steel viciously squeeze her wrist until a snap was heard indicting it was broken.

"No Artemis. What's pathetic is the Bana Amazon whose wrist I just made useless by turning the bones around it into powder," said Kal, as Artemis's cries of pain caused the guards outside the room, and see the Bana woman on her knees while her arm was held by him with Diana keeping her sword pointed at her Amazon Sister.

"Take Artemis away, but do it quietly, and without disturbing the twins across the hall," said Diana, as she would have Artemis be dealt with by her Mother, and away from her children until they were old enough to understand.

"Yes Princess," said one of the Amazon guards, as they took Artemis away, and left the two heroes along with their youngest alone in the room.

"Thank you for stopping me," said Kal, as he saw Diana put away the weapons, and then wrap him up in a hug while burying her head into his chest.

"Your welcome Kal. Though I have to admit, I was more then tempted to run my sword right through Artemis for trying to hurt our baby, and show that foolish woman what it means to face a protective Amazon Mother" said Diana, as she wanted to do more then that, but kept herself under since it would improper of her to describe it.

"After your Mother gets through with her, Artemis will wish the same thing, and know what it means to mess with two generations of Amazon women," said Kal, as he looked down at Apollo sleeping like nothing was wrong, and smiled at their baby boy.

"You would know considering you've had to deal with those same two Amazon women in the past," said Diana, as she looked up at him, and smirked at face before kissing the man chest.

"Yeah. One hating me because I'm a man and the other hating me for that same fact while you were pregnant and throwing a variety of weapons at me for it," said Kal, as that got him another hit to his body though Diana's chuckle knew it wasn't to be mean, and she now wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you I was sorry after it was over," said Diana, as she kissed him on the lips now, and they now hovering in midair.

"Yeah, but the phrase 'I swear by Hera, I'm going to rip off that appendage of yours when this is over, and send to my Sisters to put it in a metal cast' makes one a bit...cautious," said Kal, as he see Diana laughing at that, and he knew that she didn't mean it no matter how off her hormones were during the pregnancy.

"I still can't believe I said that. Artemis would actually be proud of me for saying that to you," said Diana, as she wrapped her arms around him more, and felt him do the same.

"Shhh. Its late. Let's not talk about Artemis right now," said Kal, as he descended to the ground of the room, and kissed Diana passionately.

"Yes. Let's not. I can think of something _else_ we can do while here," said Diana, as she smiled mischievously at Kal, and the Man of Steel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought we promised your Mother not to do any such _activities_ that would cause us to have another child?" said Kal, as he knew Diana's Mother would most likely blame him before her daughter, and there was also the fact their youngest was in the room too.

Granted he was out of it, but there was need to make unwanted noises that would wake the boy up, and scream with lungs equal to a meta-human.

"True, but I was never one to obey my Mother on certain levels, and I have a tendency to _break_ certain rules," said Diana, as they became more passionate, and her hands began to wander just as his did.

"I've noticed," said Kal, as he had seen Diana break a few rules regarding Amazon law, and it wouldn't hurt to break one more. even though technically a Mother's rule.

By the time the night was over, the two had _silently _defied Queen Hippolyta, and made sure not to disturb baby Apollo from his sleep too.

(The Next Morning)

To say Hippolyta was upset was an understatement to say the least, as she had been told of Artemis's treachery to kill her youngest Grandchild, and seething with rage. The 3000 year old Queen of the Amazons even went so far, as to begin swearing in ancient Greek, and it was fortunate that none of her Grandchildren were around to hear it.

Shortly after hearing this news, the Queen stormed down to the dungeons where Artemis was being held, and the guards instantly let Hippolyta through to see the chained Bana woman looking down at the ground. When Artemis looked up, she glared hatefully at the Queen, and it was clearly returned a hundred if not a thousand fold.

"You were told of my actions I take it," said Artemis, as it was more of a statement, then a question, and saw signs of the Queen itching for her sword.

"It was difficult not hear the news of your treachery considering how you tried to kill the youngest of my Grandchildren. Did you really believe you had a chance in getting away with such treason Artemis? Did you really think that you could sneak into my daughter's bedroom with her lover by her side and simply end that baby's life? My daughter's senses have not dulled once in the slightest while away in Man's World and from what I know of the Kryptonian senses they can hear glass shatter on the other side of the world. It was easy for Kal-El to hear the extra heartbeat that entered the room, the words you spoke in your arrogance to end his son's life, and see you standing over the crib ready to stain it in Apollo's blood," said Hippolyta, as she saw Artemis snarl in disgust at her, and spit on the ground at her feet.

"So the alien male scum got lucky. When the time comes, I'll kill that boy, and the older one too in order to keep the throne of the Amazons fit for women only," said Artemis, as she saw Hippolyta draw her sword, and the point of it was less then an inch from the red haired Bana's face.

"There won't be a next time for you Artemis. A part of me wishes you would die at my hands through my sword for the attempt on my Grandson's life, but if I stain my sword with your foul blood I would have to destroy it, and this just so happens to be my favorite sword. No, what I have planned is far worse then giving you a simple death, and it is to keep you here to let you drown in your hate until it is time for your soul to crossover to the Underworld," said Hippolyta, as she saw the Bana woman looking at her with shock, and then anger at choice of punishment.

"You're weak Hippolyta! Your sister Antiope was right to leave after our people took their rightful revenge on Hercules and his men. But you chose to listen to one of the Olympic Gods, who didn't help you until long after the everything that happened to you, and even then it was under their terms that you not seek your revenge. The Bana should have been rewarded for what we did, but we were shunned for it instead, and had to walk to road of mortality while the Gods of Olympus blessed your Greek Sisters along with you with it Immortality. Then nearly 3000 years later, my people suffered further after your wish was granted to have a child by an act of the Gods that would become your Princess, who then bested _me_ in a tournament that she shouldn't even have participated in to become our Champion to conquer the evils men have created in the Patriarch's World, and then falls in love with one of them. And not just any male, but one from beyond the stars, and wields incredible power that rivals a God. It is an insult to your late sister, the Bana, and all the Amazons as a whole to allow such a union to happen with them having children of immense power. How can you even consider embracing that man's sons as your Grandchildren and call them an extension of the Amazon race? Tell me how you cannot look at them with disgust and not drown them in a river?" said Artemis, as she saw Hippolyta look at her with sadness, and pity before walking out of the prison cell.

"Because unlike you Artemis, I let my hatred of men slowly die after Diana was born, and saw the truth that was in front of me long after she left our island to fall in love with the Kryptonian. After Diana left to be with Kal-El, I wondered what it was that drove my daughter to do such a thing, and I realized that it was love that drove her to be with him. It was love that brought them together, to be married in a union, and in he process have three wonderful children that have no trace of evil in their hearts. That is why I cannot do what you suggest Artemis," said Hippolyta, as she left Artemis to rot in the dungeon, and ignored the woman's screams mixed with swearing.

Hippolyta did not give into her anger 3000 years ago to kill Hercules after what he did and she was not about to do it now to kill Artemis like the Bana woman wanted.

Artemis was going to die alone, in this dungeon, and die free of her hate...or die being consumed by it.

Either way, it was more then fitting for Artemis, and Hippolyta wasn't going to show an ounce of mercy to anyone making attempts to hurt her Grandchildren.

(Several Days Later)

"Its a shame we can't stay longer," said Jonathan, as he walked with his Father to one of the many beachheads where the Man of Steel scooped him up, and his sister to take them back to outside world.

"Is that it? I thought you just want to hang around and work that Kent charm on some of the Amazon ladies," said Kal, as he saw his son blush, and had a sheepish smile on his face.

"That too," said Jonathan, but more to himself, then to his Father, and made sure his twin sister didn't hear it.

Hera forbid his Mother overheard him too and watched his actions like Zeus on Mount Olympus.

"Wait until your older son and then I'll explain some things about that along with what it means to charm Amazons that are skilled with sharp weapons," said Kal, as he picked up hi son while seeing him raise an eyebrow at him, but gave the boy the "when you're older you'll understand", and saw Jonathan nod in understanding that he would have to wake.

"Daddy!" said Helena, as she tackled her Father, and he picked her up with her giggling while he gave her Eskimo kisses.

"Hello my Amazon angel. Behaving yourself like you promised? You're not getting into trouble and giving your Grandmother potential gray hairs now," said Kal, as he heard his daughter let out a giggle, and hugged him around his neck.

"Me? No. not me daddy. Never," said Helena, as she saw her Father give her a look that made the girl giggle again with a sheepish look on her face, and the Man of Steel sighed while shaking his head.

If they were this bad now, the Man of Steel may not survive when they grew up, and hit puberty that would cause him along with Diana quite few headaches.

"Did you at least say goodbye to your Grandmother before coming here?" said Kal, as he saw his wife approaching with baby Apollo in her arms, and his daughter nodding.

"Yes daddy!" said Helena, as she knew family was important, and loved all her family members.

"Me too!" said Jonathan, as his Grandmother kept telling him how handsome he was, and how she may have to keep her Amazons Sisters back from making attempts to seduce him when he was older.

"Me three and Apollo make four," said Diana, as she had overheard his question to the twins, and decided to add her input on it while Apollo just made baby noises.

"Then let's head home," said Kal, as he took to the air with Diana beside him, and the twins cheering on about how great this was along with how they wished to fly soon.

'To think, this all happened after I came to the realization that I loved Kal, and he loved me back. Now here we are, married, three kids, and the approval of my Mother along with the majority of my Sisters. I could not ask for more,' thought Diana, as she was glad she came to the realization that she did, and wouldn't change anything about her life.

FIN


End file.
